Patch - 2015.01.28
Maintenance Time *'Non-stop update' (starting the update at 2.30 PM) ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the Hakurei Barrier field of Hakurei Reimu's ( ) Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle W would be able to apply stun effect and Movement Speed reduction effect to magic immunity units. *Fixed Shirai Kuroko's ( ) Migrate W could be used to teleport magic immunity units. *Fixed a problem with Shirai Kuroko's ( ) Jump W that if she upgraded this skill's level while within the duration of tagging effect, she could cast Migrate W at any distance (global range). *Fixed Zhuge Liang's ( ) Insight W would be able to block skills from allied units. *Fixed each hit from Ultraman's ( ) Specium Ray Q would trigger the same item effects twice. *Fixed the active effect of Hobbit Scout's ( ) Armor-Piercing Shell E would trigger the item effects incorrectly. *Fixed each hit from the passive effect of Hobbit Scout's ( ) Armor-Piercing Shell E would trigger the same item effects on the target multiple times. *Fixed each hit from the bonus damage of Monkey King's ( ) More Fight More Valiant would trigger the same item effects on the target multiple times. *Fixed each hit from Guan Yu's ( ) Pursuit Strike Q would trigger the same item effects on the target multiple times. *Fixed after Hei's ( ) Hei Q hit the target 3 times and he assaulted to the target, the skill would trigger the same item effects on the target multiple times. *Fixed when Hei ( ) used Bai R on Kula Diamond ( ) or Kaname Madoka ( ) and they were killed and became a spiritual form before Hei could teleport to them, Bai R would enter the cooldown and Hei would not teleport to them. *Fixed the bullets from Tokisaki Kurumi's ( ) Alef Q would not trgger on-hit effects. *Fixed Usopp's ( ) Hissatsu Dai Hanmaa E would incorrectly trigger the physical damage effect. *Fixed Sakata Gintoki's ( ) Flying Sword (Booger) E would not trigger the item effects. *Fixed a tranquilizer bullet from Edogawa Conan's ( ) Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q would not work against magic immunity units. *Fixed Son Goku ( ) transformed into Giant Kong by using the active effect of Rampage T would apply item effects to all enemies around Goku. *Fixed White Rock Shooter's ( ) Blood Terminal Velocity E could not deal damage to Black Rock Shooter ( ) with the buff effect from Blue Feather W. *Fixed Ouma Shu's ( ) King's Heart - King's Kindness R couldn't trigger the passive effect of Zangetsu ( ) *Fixed Charlotte's ( ) Piercing Blade Q would trigger additional item effects on the first target. *Fixed the damage dealt by slashing wave of Yatogami Tohka's ( ) Sandalphon Q didn't trigger item effects on the targets hit. *Fixed Kula Diamond's ( ) Doom Glacier R didn't deal any damage after she died. *Fixed Takanashi Rikka's ( ) Schwarzschild W would incorrectly reduce the healing effects. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Neptune's ( ) Victory Slash R will now be able to use the 2nd cast after the assault, rather than at the start of the assault. ---- ----